


Mine

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [12]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Basically, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, a heated youngjae, and a heated up youngjae, as always, confusion and weirdness, idk - Freeform, if there were any, it probs wasn't supposed to come to this but, its 12.32am, its freeform, no puns intended, proofread once, rly just a confused junhong, still pretty early, this was a random oneshot, unedited soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: A oneshot involving a confused Junhong and a heated up Youngjae





	Mine

 

"What was that about?" Youngjae asked. 

"What was what about?" Junhong was confused, what was Youngjae talking about. 

"Don't act stupid, you let him touch you."  

"Wh-what? I didn't let anyone touch me." Junhong replied, wide-eyed, confused to the max. 

Youngjae moved closer, invading his personal space. The elder placed his hands on either side of the wall, barricading Junhong in.  

Junhong looked down at his hyung, slightly scared.   

"H-hyung, are you alright?" He asked. Youngjae was looking slightly red. 

"I'm more than alright but you however, aren't alright."  

Junhong was not only confused now, he was scared for his life. He pressed himself against the wall, wanting as much distance away from the elder. He didn't get why Youngjae was being like this, what has he done. 

"Why did you let someone else touch you, don't you know you are mine?"  

"Huh?" Junhong froze slightly, shocked. 

 

Youngjae leaned in close, his breath tickling the younger's neck. Junhong tensed up, feeling the elder breathe across his collarbones. Junhong flustered, his face turning a deep red. His heart was pounding, beating crazily in his chest. His palms were also getting sweaty, his breathing was slowly growing heavier.  

"You're mine." Youngjae's voice turned husky, sending shivers down Junhong's spine. The elder blew air at the younger's neck, Junhong shuddering immediately. He was weak, Junhong didn't know what to do. He could probably just push Youngjae away easily but he was glued to the wall.  

Junhong tried thinking back to what happened, his mind akin to a blank piece of paper. Was it because Yongguk hyung placed his arm over his shoulder? But Yongguk had always done that without Youngjae reacting like this. 

"H-hyung. Are you feeling unwell?" He shakily reached out, placing a palm on the elder's forehead. It was burning up.  

"Hyung!, you're burning up!" Junhong exclaimed. Well, that explains the weird behaviour. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting anyone take you away." The elder said. 

Junhong flustered, what Youngjae was saying was making his heart flutter. Sure he had always liked the older vocalist but he had never thought of those feelings ever progressing into anything more.  Youngjae was sick, he's probably delirious by now.  

"Hyung, you need to rest." Junhong started, gripping onto the elder's arm. He pushed himself off the wall, dragging Youngjae to the bed. He pushed the elder on the bed before he was pulled down as well causing him to straddle the other's hips. 

"I'm not sick." Youngjae slightly whined. 

Junhong scrambled to get up, flustered from the close proximity.  

"How are you _not_ sick?" Junhong asked, "Lie down hyung, you need to rest." He pushed Youngjae down, pulling the blankets up the other's body. 

He turned around- wanting to get Himchan or anyone more responsible as compared to him for this situation-before a hand gripped onto his arm.

"Where are you going, you're mine" Youngjae said. 

Junhong had enough of the elder making his heart pound, he turned- 

"Ok ok, I'm yo-yours," He stuttered, feeling the heat growing intense just from saying that. "But i have to get the other hyungs, you're probably running a high fever."  

Youngjae finally relented, letting go of his arm. The elder laid back, hooded eyes staring at him. 

 

 

Junhong practically scurried out of the room, his heart pounding harshly just to find the dorm empty. Where did the other hyungs go. Weren't they all here just 15 mins ago. He took out his phone, quickly calling Himchan. 

 

"Himchan hyung, where are you?" Junhong asked, when the call went through. 

"Oh, we are out for some food, you want some?"  

"Ah no need, erm..Youngjae hyung seems to be running a high fever." 

"Are you sure it's a high fever?"  

"Huh, if not what else?" 

"Maybe aphrodisiac?" 

"Hyung! Don't joke around. He's heating up badly." Junhong blushed at the statement. 

"Ok ok, I'll get the meds." With that Himchan hung up. 

 

 

Aphrodisiac, the word swam in Junhong's head. It shouldn't be right...Junhong peered into the room, seeing the elder lay on the bed, undisturbed. He went to the toilet, getting a bucket of water before he got some ice from the freezer. Taking a cloth, he went into the room again.  

Junhong placed the ice cold cloth on the other's forehead, now realising how pale Youngjae was. He brought the blankets higher, tucking his hyung in. He sat on the bed, his head going over the words Youngjae said to him.  

Junhong blushed, smiling slightly from Youngjae's indirect confession. But it could be that the fever fried his brain so Youngjae's senses could have been muddled up badly. It kinda hurt to think that way so Junhong figured he didn't want to think about it. When had his feelings for Youngjae evolved, he had never even realised it.  

He sat beside his sleeping hyung, occasionally taking the cloth off to replenish it of its ice cold touch. Junhong didn't mean to do it but he studied his hyung's face, suddenly realising how handsome his hyung is. 

 Even now with the pale complexion, Youngjae was still good looking nonetheless. Junhong really hasn't expect this change of events, he really hasn't.  

He always knew Youngjae was good looking but it was a different kind of feeling this time. It was a warm feeling, a feeling he couldn't grasp. Junhong just knew he wanted to look at his hyung, he wanted to memorise the other's features.  

Junhong reached out to lightly run his finger across the elder's flushed skin, running his finger down Youngjae's nose down towards his lips. He traced the other's lips, his finger slightly dipping into the gap. 

A knock broke him out of his stupor, he turned towards the door. Himchan walked in, holding a plastic bag. 

"How's Jae?"  

"He's asleep for now."  

"I got some porridge for him. When he wakes up, tell him to eat then have his medicine and we'll see whether he needs to see the doctor tomorrow." 

"Okay." Junhong nodded. 

"Good on you, maknae. Take care of him well." With that, Himchan left the room. 

 

Junhong didn't know why but he had the feeling that Himchan knew something if not why did it sound like he's entrusting Youngjae to him. Junhong looked back at his hyung, seeing Youngjae slowly stir awake. He stood up immediately, slowly helping the elder up as he took away the cloth.  

"Hyung, are you feeling slightly better? Himchan hyung bought some porridge." 

The elder nodded, he looked tired. Junhong reached for the porridge, opening the plastic lid. He scooped up a spoonful, blowing on it as it was still pretty hot.  

Junhong slowly fed the sick vocalist, Youngjae stopping even before half of the porridge was gone. The younger stood up wanting to head to the kitchen before he was once again stopped by the elder. 

"Don't go." He whispered out. 

"I-I'm just going to get some water for you." Junhong's face flamed, his heart wasn't cooperating with him- once again pounding heavily in his chest. 

The younger left the room, coming back with a glass and a jug of water. Junhong handed the elder his meds and the glass of water, the vocalist quickly ingesting the medicine before the younger helped him back to lying down again. 

Junhong left the room again, Youngjae letting him knowing that he would come back. The younger grabbed a handful of ice and he was back to placing the once again cold cloth atop the elder's forehead.  

 

 

Morning came, Junhong had fallen asleep on the floor with his head and arms on the bed. The elder had grabbed on to his hand in his sleep and Junhong was unable to pull his hand away from the other's grip without waking Youngjae up. He didn't actually want to wake the elder up for something this minor. 

He remembered sitting on the floor, his hand tight in Youngjae's grip as he continued studying the elder's features. Junhong didn't know when but he too fell asleep.  

So now he was in this situation, his neck and waist hurt from the position he was in and his legs ached from being bent. Junhong's head was also slightly groggy from the lack of good sleep. 

Junhong looked up to see Youngjae still fast asleep, his hand still in the relentless grip. He got up from his position, his bones cracking into place. He stretched, or at least _tried to_ with one of his hands occupied.  

He reached out to touch the other's forehead, Youngjae's body temperature a lot lower than yesturday. Junhong had continued with the cloth treatment the whole night, at least before his hand was taken from him. 

"Hyung, Jae hyung" Junhong decided the elder was better than before. He lightly shook Youngjae, in hopes of waking him up. The elder slowly fluttered his eyes open, groans stuck in his throat. Youngjae finally took notice of their connected hands, releasing Junhong's hand immediately. 

The elder scratched his head, looking sheepish. "Did i really do all of that to you yesturday?" 

The younger's blush confirmed his suspicions. 

"I'm so, so sorry Junhong, I thought i was dreaming."  

The red on Junhong's cheeks darkened, "It-it's alright, you would do all that when you're dreaming?" 

"Yeah," Youngjae answered straight out, causing Junhong to fluster- so Youngjae was being serious. The elder looked towards the table beside, noting the medication and the pail of water.  

"H-hyung, are you feeling better?" Junhong was still in a state of fluster. Youngjae yanked him onto the bed, the younger almost falling on top of his smaller hyung. Junhong adjusted himself, he wanted to enlarge the gap between them but Youngjae caught on to his arm-leaning in close. Junhong's face was probably as red as a tomato by now, his heart skipping beats. 

"Thank you for taking of me, Junhong ah. I'm feeling so much better." Youngjae said, giving a warm smile before he leaned up, whispering into the younger's ear, 

"But don't forget, you're still mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it!  
> Did i fool you a little with the heat? XD


End file.
